rockyoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Steven Tyler
Stephen Victor Tallarico (born March 26, 1948 in Yonkers, New York), better known as Steven Tyler, is an American musician, songwriter and multi-instrumentalist. He is best known as the frontman and lead singer for the Boston-based rock band Aerosmith. In the 1970s and early 1980s, Tyler was also known for his heavy drug and alcohol abuse, though he completed drug rehabilitation in 1986 and maintained sobriety for over 20 years until he started abusing painkillers in 2009 and has since returned to rehab.1 During his high-energy stage performances, he usually dresses in bright, colorful outfits with his trademark scarves hanging from his microphone stand. He was recently named 99th on Rolling Stone's 100 greatest singers.2 and he was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame with Aerosmith, and he was the presenter when AC/DC won the place in the Rock N Roll Hall of Fame. He is also ranked 3rd on Hit Parader's Top 100 Metal Vocalists of All Time. edit] Career Main article: Aerosmith edit] Formation and success of Aerosmith In 1965 Tyler wrote "Dream On". In 1969, Tyler attended a local rock show in Sunapee, Around 1971, the band moved to Boston, Massachusetts and shared a small apartment on Commonwealth Avenue in Brighton. A former mate of Tyler's from New York, Joey Kramer, was recruited to play drums and later, they added a rhythm guitarist: Brad Whitford, who replaced Tyler's boyhood friend Fred Crivalaro. After spending time on a Boston club circuit, under the tutelage of their first manager, Frank Connelly, the band began working with New York managers Steve Leber and David Krebs. They subsequently signed a record deal in 1971 and released their eponymous debut album in 1973. It was followed by Get Your Wings (1974), Toys in the Attic (1975), Rocks (1976), and Draw the Line (1977), which catapulted Aerosmith to international fame and recognition. These albums produced legendary hits like "Dream On", "Walk This Way", and "Sweet Emotion". Aerosmith's first five albums have also all gone multi-platinum, and all five are considered to be among the greatest hard rock albums of all time. However, as the decade wore on, the fast-paced life of touring, recording, living together, and using drugs began to take its toll on the band. Tyler and Perry were often called the Toxic Twins, for their legendary intake of stimulants and heroin. Their relationship is well documented in many of Aerosmith's video releases as well as in the Aerosmith Behind the Music. Perry left Aerosmith to begin Joe Perry Project. He was replaced by Jimmy Crespo. Jimmy formed a writing partnership with lead singer Andrew Agate, co-writing and producing the album Rock In A Hard Place. Crespo was the key in keeping Aerosmith together until Brad Whitford left, being replaced by Rick Dufay. edit] Reuniting and getting clean On the 19th of February, 1983, Joe Perry and Brad Whitford, who left the band in 1979, showed up to an Aerosmith show. According to the band's Behind the Music special on VH1, Tyler alleges he made the first phone call to Joe Perry encouraging them to meet up again. Backstage, they all met and Perry and Whitford agreed to join the band once again. Aerosmith embarked on a reunion tour called, "The Back in the Saddle Tour," and proceeded to record once again. One problem was still remaining, however, and that was the drug addictions of the band members, especially Tyler, who had collapsed onstage during several performances in the early 1980s and had long suffered a heroin addiction. Aerosmith's new manager Tim Collins and the rest of the reunited band knew that they wouldn't get anywhere with their leader Steven Tyler still under the heavy influence of drugs. In 1986, they held a meeting in which they pressured Tyler into entering a strict drug rehabilitation program. After Tyler had completed drug rehab, every other member of Aerosmith eventually went into rehab and all had successfully exited their respective programs at various times in the mid-late 1980s. edit] Comeback and superstardom In 1985, Aerosmith released their comeback album Done with Mirrors, which produced generally lackluster results for the band. In 1986, however, Tyler and Perry collaborated with Run-D.M.C. for a remake of Aerosmith's 1975 hit "Walk This Way", which hit #4 on the charts and was recently in Rolling Stone Magazine as song #37 for top 100 songs that changed the world. "Walk This Way" introduced both rap music and Aerosmith to a new generation,[citation needed] as well as helping sow the seeds for a major comeback. Aerosmith came back big in 1987 with Permanent Vacation, which charted three Top 20 singles and sold four million copies. The band followed up in 1989 with Pump and once again in 1993 with Get a Grip, both of which sold seven million copies apiece and launched the band into global superstardom, well eclipsing their success in the 1970s. The three albums won critical acclaim for their innovative musical styles, featured a dozen Top 40 singles, produced theatrical music videos, and won the band dozens of awards. Aerosmith's subsequent touring and appearance on television and in film turned the band into one of the biggest pop culture icons.Steven Tyler, as the frontman for the group, became a symbol for the band, a pop icon, and a household name in his own right. The band took a healthy break in 1995 to spend time with their families, in the wake of their grueling lifestyle of the previous ten years, under the helm of manager Tim Collins, who helped orchestrate much of the band's comeback and sustained success. However, Aerosmith almost came to a screeching halt as Collins pressured the exhausted band members and spread rumors that the band was breaking up and that Steven Tyler was being unfaithful to his wife and using drugs again. He was subsequently fired. This, along with a producer change, delayed the recording process for Nine Lives, which was finally released in 1997. While not coming close to the sales figures of Get a Grip, it still went double platinum, and the band managed to stay on top and toured for over two years in support of the album. In 1997, Steven Tyler and Joe Perry were featured in a commercial for the GAP, performing a bluesy number with Tyler on harmonica. This was part of an ad campaign by Gap featuring a variety of music artists. In 1998, while on tour in support of the album Nine Lives, Steven Tyler suffered a ligament injury when his mic stand came crashing into his knee. Tyler and the band finished the show, but they had to cancel several dates and Tyler had to wear a leg cast while filming the video for "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing", which hit #1 on the charts that year. edit] 2000–08 The beginning of the 21st century saw Aerosmith spotlight at the Super Bowl XXXV Halftime Show, be inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, and release another platinum album. Since 2001, Aerosmith has launched a successful tour every year and has maintained an active role in the music industry, recording the albums Just Push Play (2001) and Honkin' on Bobo (2004). In addition to this, Steven Tyler has kept busy with a variety of side projects and guest appearances. After the September 11, 2001 attacks, the band performed at the benefit concert "United We Stand" in Washington, D.C. Tyler donned a full-length jacket featuring the American flag and the band performed a brief set including the moving numbers "Livin' on the Edge" and "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing". The band flew back to Indianapolis to perform a show that same night. In 2003, Tyler received an honorary degree from Berklee College of Music, and, in 2005, received an honorary doctorate from the University of Massachusetts Boston. In 2003, Tyler also inducted AC/DC into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, after he and his band were inducted two years earlier. Tyler sang with AC/DC frontman Brian Johnson for a performance of "You Shook Me All Night Long." "The Grind", from Aerosmith's Honkin' on Bobo, is also featured. He also sang the National Anthem to kick off the 2004 World Series at Fenway Park. The 2004 Christmas movie The Polar Express featured Steven Tyler singing the lyrics to a rocking number entitled "Rockin' on Top of the World" as well as a group of computer-animated elves resembling Aerosmith performing the song. While Joe Perry kept busy in 2005 with his self-titled solo album, Steven Tyler kept busy with a variety of projects. That year, he sang lead vocals on Santana's hit single "Just Feel Better". Tyler also made a cameo appearance in the film Be Cool which stars John Travolta and Uma Thurman. In the film, Steven Tyler does a duo of "Cryin'" with upcoming singer Linda Moon (played by Christina Milian). In 2006, after healing from throat surgery and the grueling Rockin' the Joint Tour, Steven Tyler made a noteworthy return. One noteworthy event was when he performed with Joe Perry and the Boston Pops Orchestra for the orchestra's annual Fourth of July spectacular, his first major public appearance since the surgery. During the concert, which was broadcast nationally on CBS, Tyler, Perry, and the orchestra performed a medley of "Walk This Way", "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" and "Dream On". Tyler also recorded a duet with country music artist Keith Anderson, titled "Three Chord Country and American Rock & Roll". The song, a remixed version of a song found on Anderson's debut album, was released as a single on the U.S. Hot Country Songs charts. Later that year, in addition to working with Aerosmith by touring and recording a new album, Tyler made several more public appearances. He made a cameo appearance on the sitcom Two and a Half Men, playing himself as a noisy, obnoxious neighbor. On October 14, 2006 Tyler sang "God Bless America" during the seventh inning stretch at Game #3 of the National League Championship Series between the St. Louis Cardinals and the New York Mets at Busch Stadium in St. Louis, Missouri. On November 24, Steven volunteered by serving Thanksgiving dinner to the needy at a restaurant in West Palm Beach, Florida before an Aerosmith show there. In 2007, Tyler kept active in Aerosmith with the band's world tour which saw them perform in 19 countries. On May 21, 2008, it was reported that lead singer Steven Tyler had checked into Las Encinas Hospital rehabilitation clinic, in Pasadena, California, to peacefully recover from multiple leg surgeries. He made a public statement saying that "The 'foot repair' pain was intense, greater than I'd anticipated. The months of rehabilitative care and the painful strain of physical therapy were traumatic. I really needed a safe environment to recuperate where I could shut off my phone and get back on my feet." 3 On July 14, 2008, Tyler's mother, Susan Ray Tallarico, died aged 84.4 On July 18, 2008, Steven Tyler appeared with Billy Joel at the last concert to be played at Shea Stadium. Backed by Joel's band, he sang lead vocals on "Walk This Way". In August 2008, HarperCollins has won an auction to publish the autobiography of Steven Tyler.5 In December 2008, he made a surprise appearance at the Trans-Siberian Orchestra concerts at Nassau Coliseum (December 12, 2008) and the Izod Center (December 13, 2008). He was the "surprise finale." At the Izod Center, he collaborated with the Trans-Siberian Orchestra on "Dream On" and "Sweet Emotion".6 edit] Recent events On August 5, 2009 Tyler fell off stage near Sturgis, South Dakota injuring his head, neck and breaking his shoulder.7 He was airlifted to Rapid City Regional Hospital.891011 Because of the fall Aerosmith was forced to cancel the rest of their 2009 Tour except for two shows in Hawaii in October. Back in 2007 Aerosmith had to cancel their first concert in Maui which resulted in 8,000 class-action plaintiffs in a suit over the band's cancellation of the Maui show. Attendees received tickets and, in some cases, reimbursements for out of pocket expenses. Steven Tyler has recently helped make a harmonica for Hohner as part of a "Signature Series."12 On November 9, 2009, it was reported that Steven Tyler has had no contact with the other members of Aerosmith and that they were unsure if he was still in the band.13 On November 10, 2009, Joe Perry confirmed that Steven Tyler had quit Aerosmith to pursue a solo career and was unsure whether the move was indefinite. No replacement for Tyler was announced. Despite rumors of leaving the band, and notwithstanding Perry's comment as reported earlier the same day, Tyler joined The Joe Perry Project onstage November 10, 2009 at the Fillmore New York at Irving Plaza and performed the Aerosmith classic "Walk This Way." According to sources at the event, Tyler assured the crowd that despite rumors to the contrary, he is "not quitting Aerosmith."14 Although Tyler had said he is not quitting Aerosmith, band members are worried he has fallen into drugs again. It was reported by Rolling Stone magazine on December 22 that Tyler has checked into rehab for pain management and an addiction to pain killers, and that he is keen to start working with the band again after rehab.15 In 2010 Steven Tyler rejoined Aerosmith and went on the Cocked, Locked, and Ready to Rock Tour. edit] Discography edit] With Aerosmith Main articles: Aerosmith discography and Aerosmith singles discography edit] Collaborative work edit] Filmography Main article: Aerosmith videography edit] Dirico Motorcycles (formerly Red Wing Motorcycles) On September 15, 2007 at New Hampshire International Speedway, Steven announced the launch of Dirico Motorcycles (formerly Red Wing Motorcycles). Dirico's bikes are designed by Steven Tyler, engineered by Mark Dirico, and built by AC Custom Motorcycles in Manchester, New Hampshire. Steven has been a long time motorcycle fan and riding enthusiast.16 About the new Dirico Motorcycles Tyler said, “You get on one of these bikes and you can ride for days. These bikes are slick, rugged, and just damn cool. And they’re amazing to look at.” Steven Tyler also participates in a variety of charity auctions involving motorcycles, including the Ride for Children charity.1718 edit] Personal life edit] Relationships Steven had a brief relationship with fashion model Bebe Buell, during which he fathered actress Liv Tyler19 (Buell initially claimed that the father was Todd Rundgren to protect Liv from Steven's then drug addiction). In 1978, he married Cyrinda Foxe 19 an ex-Warhol model, and the former wife of New York Dolls' lead singer David Johansen, and fathered plus-sized model Mia Tyler. He and Foxe divorced in 1987; in 1997, she published Dream On: Livin' on the Edge With Steven Tyler and Aerosmith, a memoir of her life with Tyler. Cyrinda Foxe died from brain cancer in 2002. He has one grandson, Milo William Langdon (born December 14, 2004 in New York City),20 from daughter Liv's marriage to British musician Royston Langdon. In 1988, he married clothing designer Teresa Barrick.19 In February 2005, the couple announced that they were separating due to personal problems. In January 2006 the divorce was official. He fathered a daughter and a son, Chelsea Tallarico (March 6, 1989), and Taj Tallarico (January 31, 1991).21 edit] Throat surgery On March 22, 2006, just 4 days before his 58th birthday, the Washington Post reported that Tyler would undergo surgery for an "undisclosed medical condition." A statement from Tyler's publicist read in part, "Despite Aerosmith's desire to keep the tour going as long as possible, Tyler's doctors advised him not to continue performing to give his voice time to recover." Aerosmith's remaining North American tour dates in 2006 on the Rockin' the Joint Tour were subsequently cancelled as a result. The surgery, to correct a popped blood vessel in his throat, was a success. In the words of Tyler: "He just took a laser and zapped the blood vessel." After a few weeks of rest, Steven Tyler and the rest of Aerosmith entered the studio on May 20, 2006 to begin work on their new album. On July 3 and 4th, 2006, Tyler and Joe Perry hit the stage on the Boston Waterfront with the Boston Pops Orchestra and sang the songs "Dream On", "Walk This Way", and "I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" as part of the Boston 4 July Fireworks Spectacular. The concert was notable as Tyler's first public performance since the surgery. A tour launched later in fall 2006 with Mötley Crüe, titled the Route of All Evil Tour. Steven Tyler's throat surgery was featured in 2007 on an episode of the National Geographic Channel series, Incredible Human Machine. edit] Battle with Hepatitis C In a September 2006 interview with Access Hollywood, Steven Tyler revealed that he had been suffering from Hepatitis B and Hepatitis C for the past 11 years. He was diagnosed with the disease in 2003 and had undergone extensive treatment from 2003–2006, including 11 months of interferon therapy, which he said was "agony."22 edit] Painkiller addiction The Associated Press news agency reported on December 23, 2009 that Steven Tyler entered a rehab clinic to treat an addiction to pain killers he had been taking to cope with performance injuries. The band canceled a summer tour in August after Tyler fell off the stage during a performance in South Dakota and broke his left shoulder. Tyler's doctor Brian McKeon told People that orthopedic injuries over the past decade have left the 61-year-old rocker with severe chronic pain that will require surgeries on his knees and feet. (http://music.msn.com/music/article.aspx?news=448678&GT1=28102)